Zabrak bartender
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | notability = | type = Bartender | race = | gender = | base of operations = Nar Shaddaa cantina, Nar Shaddaa | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Star Wars'', Vol. 3 #8 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Zabrak bartender, or any Zabrak bartender for that matter, is an unidentified alien character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He is considered part of the official canon and first appeared in ''Star Wars'', Volume 3 #8 by Marvel Comics in October, 2015. Overview This unnamed individual was a member of the Zabrak race, though it is unclear whether he was part of the Dathomirian Zabraks or one of the original Iridonian Zabraks. He worked and operated a cantina on the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddaa during the Galactic Civil War. He was a large, broad-shouldered adult male who had a course demeanor and was quick to victimize someone who possessed something he felt was worth having. He didn't allow droids into his cantina, and was not particularly fond of wookiees either. Biography This swarthy, gruff character worked the bar at a cantina on Nar Shaddaa near Hutta Town. Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, Rebel hero Luke Skywalker came into the cantina in the hopes of finding someone that could yield information about the old Jedi Order. As soon as Luke entered the establishment, all eyes turned towards him. The bartender said plainly, "Kill him. Rob him. Feed him to the scum-squids". The other patrons in the bar immediately descended upon Luke, but they drew back when Luke brandished his lightsaber. This caught the bartender's interest. He sarcastically apologized for being rude, then guessed that Luke was searching for information about the former Jedi Temple. He told him that he could take him to Coruscant and even get past the Imperial presence. The price for such a feat however was the boy's lightsaber. Luke rejected the offer, so the bartender decided to continue with his original command to kill him. As it turned out, another thief in the bar used Magna-Gloves to snatch the saber away and run off. The bartender commanded his cronies to "Get that lightsaber!" Star Wars Vol 3 8 Shortly thereafter, Chewbacca and C-3PO came to Nar Shaddaa in search of Luke. With the help of some local droids, they traced Luke's path to the bar whereupon Threepio politely translated Chewbacca's request for information about Skywalker. The bartender perceived Threepio's tone as a veiled threat, indicating that he didn't like droids in his bar, and was not particularly fond of wookiees either. His distrust of wookiees intensified as Chewbacca took the bartender to the top of a high building, and held him upside down until he got the information he wanted. Afterward, he dropped the man, who landed on a passing garbage scow infested with scum-squids. Star Wars Vol 3 10 Notes & Trivia * * The Zabrak bartender is of the same race as Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * The bartender inherited his cantina from his father, who is presumably deceased. * Other bartenders of note from the Star Wars galaxy is Wuher and Ackmena, both of whom were humans, and both of whom worked at Chalmun's cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine. * Both the Zabrak bartender and Wuher held the same anti-droid policy at their respective establishments. Appearances * Star Wars Vol 3 8 * Star Wars Vol 3 10 See also References ---- Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Zabraks Category:Bartenders Category:Business owners Category:Characters with biographies